Meu Presente é Você
by Mache-chin
Summary: Elie ama Haru em segredo a muitos anos, mas ele está noivo e ela não consegue uma oportunidade para dizer que o ama. Entretanto, por um imprevisto ele acaba indo passar um dia na sua casa. O que pode acontecer?
1. Cap 1

**1: Rave Master naum me pertence. çç Não me pertence? Buááááá!**

**2: Dedico esta fic à minha grande amiga Baby, que me ajudou a fazer ela. (** Valeu Baby!)**

**3: Melodia e Elie são amigas e a Melodia é a ex do Música, que aparece no episódio 25.**

**Cap. 1**

_Sempre achei o amor um sentimento incrível, lindo desde criança! Eu nasci na clareira de uma floresta, com a ajuda de um médico da cidade mais próxima onde morava com meus pais. Quando saía para pescar com meu pai, um caçador, eu pedia que me falasse a mesma história de sempre: como viu a mamãe. Eu amava escutar aquela história!_

_Eles se conheceram por acaso, quando ela estava andando pelas ruas da cidade observando algumas bijuterias caras. Foi de imediato: eles logo que se viram se apaixonaram. Não vivi no luxo, mas não me faltava carinho também. Infelizmente agora estou órfã, mas nem por isso melancólica! Aí resolvi me mudar, para conhecer gente nova._

_Eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando resolvi vir para a Ilha Garage, uma cidade vizinha, e comecei a me dedicar nos estudos depois que ganhei uma bolsa para minha faculdade enquanto pagava a escola e todo o resto com o dinheiro dos bicos que fazia. Felizmente, agora, arranjei um emprego e já comecei a trabalhar aos vinte e dois anos._

_Uma casa modestamente pequena não é o que se espera do salário fixo de uma ajudante de bancário, mas dá! O que importa é que eu sei como é o amor; uma bela emoção única, totalmente incondicional, imprevisível, inesperada... São os muitos "ins" impossíveis de se contar. E do mesmo jeito que é o amor, também são aqueles que amam de maneiras diferentes._

_Existem os correspondidos, os que têm o medo de se declarar, os que amam sem saber e até os que não querem admitir nem a si mesmos. Só que... Por que comigo tinha que ser assim, um cruel? Estou outra vez aqui, vendo quieta "ele" sendo beijado por outra mulher. Durante muitos anos eu sofro em silêncio, vendo cenas parecidas se repetindo._

_õ õ E realmente, quem mandou me apaixonar por um homem que nunca será meu? - - Pensando bem, Haru Glory não era existencialmente muito importante para mim antes... Foi depois de alguns meses que me toquei que estava de um modo quase estranho me aproximando mais e mais dele. Nossa amizade foi crescendo sem que eu notasse, talvez por seu sorriso, as piadas..._

_¬¬ Até a maneira como me acalmou pelo tempo em que estava em crise com os prazos de entregas. Ainda sim, ser uma simples secretária me faz ter mil vezes menos importância na sua vida que a noiva que foi proposta pelo seu pai na semana passada. Em questão de uns dias meus sonhos de poder ficar ao seu lado foram por água abaixo._

_E o pior é que ele nem tem idéia do quanto o amo!_

_- Elie? Elie! – a voz insistente dele me acorda._

_- Ah... Sim Haru? – ele olha para baixo e logo percebo que derramei café na mesa – o o Ai meu Deus, desculpa! – começo a tentar limpar com um pano disponível na bandeja que carrego na outra mão – Eu me distraí, sinto muito!_

_- Não, tudo bem. – ajuda a limpar com uma flanela sobre a mesa. Suspiro; vou recolher o pires todo melado._

_- Eu vou trazer outra xícara de café, certo?_

_- Não, pode deixar. – põe a sua mão entre a minha e a xícara no meio do caminho – Eu tomo sem problema._

_- Então está bem. – procuro sorrir o mais natural que dá, só então notando que a noiva dele já saiu da sala desde que entrei com a bandeja – Eu vou continuar o serviço._

_- Espera um pouco Elie. – levanta da cadeira importada e passa do meu lado para me barrar – O que você tem?_

_- ~ ~ Na... Nada! Por que acha que tenho alguma coisa? – ele parece querer perguntar alguma coisa que, provavelmente, eu não vou saber responder – Ah, olha, que espada é essa?_

_- Esta aqui com o crucifixo azul no centro? – ele se volta para o canto de uma das paredes pra onde eu vim._

_- É. Ela é tão... e e Grande, hé hé! – ai não; distraio ele e agora falo besteira?_

_- É... Eu gosto de colecionar coisas antigas, sabe._

_- Que demais! ^^' Bom, então eu já vou indo._

_- Ah, ei, espera um pouco! – mais que droga; tava no papo – É sério Elie, você não parece mais a mesma de sempre esses dias._

_- Bom, é que eu... Eu estou um pouco ocupada com as fichas dos que estão pagando os empréstimos, foram muitos. õ õ_

_- Está trabalhando demais, então eu te dou uma folga!_

_- Não Haru... Digo... – repreendo-me mentalmente por ter dito isso – Estou ótima, eu agüento o serviço!_

_- Tem certeza? Eu não quero ver você passando mal._

_- * * Não quer?... – quase sussurro, mas depois me lembro da noiva – Mas se acalme. Sou forte, posso me virar..._

_- Que bom. – sorri – Então eu vou voltar ao trabalho._

_- Eu também. Obrigada por se preocupar._

_- Não precisa me agradecer. – antes que tenha um ataque de nervos com seu estonteante sorriso maroto, saio correndo._

_Minha mesa está centrada bem na frente da dele, em uma sala própria em que o senhor Glory me pôs assim que fui promovida... Ou melhor, depois que Haru foi promovido! Ele e eu sempre estivemos juntos no banco, então era normal que ao menor sinal de promoção subíssemos juntos também. Neste momento ele é candidato a assumir o maior cargo da empresa._

_Ele já devia estar nele por ser o filho do chefe, mas não quis por preferir passar com o próprio esforço para ter direito ao nível superior. * * Que tudo!... - - Fora isso, minha sala é um pouco longe da sua, estando no outro corredor. Assim tenho a sorte de vê-lo andando pela sua sala sem que perceba. Entro nela e largo a bandeja encima do balcão ao lado da mesa._

_As fotos de proteção de tela no meu lap top insistem em me lembrar que adorei sair para todas as festas da empresa com ele, mesmo que não estivesse feliz em ir. Respiro profundamente, levando uma mão na frente dos olhos, e depois olho a janela aberta e a paisagem de fora. O ar fresquinho da primavera pelo menos tá me acalmando..._

_Logo, logo eu me recupero e vou observar minhas fotos emolduradas e penduradas na parede ao lado da janela, a maioria com ele._

_- "Ele"... É sempre "ele"... – sorrio e sento na cadeira, me balançando de um lado para o outro – Por que eu não pude me apaixonar por alguém mais fácil de ter? ç ç_

_Mais tarde, quando posso sair do trabalho e consigo me livrar do atormentado aglomerado de gente nas calçadas, vou bem a tempo na minha lanchonete favorita encontrar minha melhor amiga, Melodia. Por algum motivo ela me mandou ir com urgência até lá pelo telefone, e parecia animada._

_- Elie! – acena, sentada no nosso "canto marcado" – Oi._

_- Oi. Desculpa o atraso, mas eu não consegui um táxi._

_- Já falei que seria melhor você comprar um carro logo._

_- E eu já disse que não é uma boa idéia! Eu não tenho a paciência de ficar dirigindo no meio dessa multidão..._

_- Que seja... Eu tenho uma novidade para contar._

_- E qual é? – largo as pastas com os papéis do banco e seguro o cardápio, já esperando pelo que vem a seguir._

_- Você conhece o Musica, aquele astro do rock, não é?_

_- Sim, o que tem ele? – continuo alheia a qualquer coisa que não seja a variada lista de sorvetes; estou a fim de comer tanto doce quanto os meus quadris agüentarem!_

_- Eu encontrei com ele lá no shopping, na loja de CDs!_

_- Sério? – desvio finalmente os olhos – Que demais!_

_- Não é? Nós íamos pegar o mesmo cd de outro cantor que eu gosto de ouvir, então nossas mãos se encontraram._

_- E o que ele fez? O que você fez? – começo a me animar._

_- Ah, a princípio ele queria pegar o cd e tentou jogar o típico ar masculino pra cima de mim sorrindo, mas eu não deixei tão mole e disse que ele ia ter que me pagar um almoço para tirar o cd das minhas mãos! Foi o que ele fez. – ela comemora._

_- Então vocês vão sair? Que sorte Melodia! – sigo a onda._

_- Também acho. Andei tão ocupada com as encomendas de vestidos de noiva que estou esgotada!_

_- Mas você é uma grande estilista, e agora vai namorar um astro do rock? Sua safada!..._

_- Não estamos namorando, se bem que vontade não me falta mesmo! – rimos – Mas então, não vai pedir nada?_

_- Idem. Até agora não te vi escolher um item do cardápio._

_- É que estou tentando manter minha dieta nova._

_- Pois eu, pelo contrário, quero me entupir de doces!_

_- O que aconteceu? Foi o Haru outra vez, não é?_

_- Ah Melodia, o que eu faço? Haru não é qualquer cara, é meu chefe! E para completar, um chefe comprometido._

_- Como assim? Ele está saindo com alguém?_

_- Não exatamente. Ele está é NOIVO de alguém._

_- o o Noivo? – ela eleva a voz. Ponho um dedo nos lábios na intenção de fazê-la falar mais baixo – Por que não contou?_

_- Eu esqueci! – falo como se fosse óbvio – Mas agora é que as minhas esperanças se explodiram de vez!_

_- Ah Elie, não fica assim. Eu sei que você vai achar um cara legal que te mereça e logo você esquece o Haru._

_- Mas aí é que está Melodia, eu não quero!_

_- Então, já que você vai ficar de porre, eu acompanho! – chama com a mão a garçonete._

_- Mas e toda a sua dieta? Vai mandar pro espaço?_

_- Quem precisa de ajuda agora é você, eu me viro depois!_

_- Obrigada Melodia, você é uma grande amiga!_

_- Eu sei. E o que tem de mais gorduroso no cardápio?_

_Pelo fim da tarde, quando está perto mesmo de escurecer, consigo voltar sã e salva para casa depois de mais um dia difícil. De tão deprimida, eu acho que entreguei mais do que devia para o taxista, mas nem ligo! Não vai ser por causa disso que eu vou me afogar em outro pote de sorvete. A casa está numa pintura nova e cheirando ao perfume do aromatizante que joguei._

_Em contraste, do lado de dentro, a sala, os quartos (um de hóspedes), a cozinha e até os dois banheiros (um também reserva), tudo tá um caos de tão sujo! Jogo as pastas e a chave no sofá, ou em qualquer canto que achei ser o sofá, e deito logo de barriga pra baixo na cama. Amanhã é um domingo. A secretária eletrônica está apitando._

_Estico o braço mole para tentar apertar o botão sem olhar direito na direção, mas não é por já saber onde tá o botão._

"_- Elie? Sou eu, a Melodia. Sei que nos falamos faz pouco tempo, mas me esqueci de te avisar que amanhã vou visitar os meus pais e não posso te ajudar com a faxina. Desculpe. Fica para a próxima, ok? Beijos, e vê se levanta seu astral, gata, tem homem demais nesse mar!"_

_- Exatamente como ela quer que eu faça isso? – suspiro – E até parece que tá chovendo homem assim..._

"_- Oi Elie, é o Let. Eu só queria te lembrar da minha festa de noivado depois de amanhã. Julia me pediu pra avisar que não se esquecesse de falar com a Melodia para pegar o vestido de noiva e para agradecer por estar nos ajudando, então estou enviando a mensagem por nós dois! Até."_

_- O Let ia sair correndo nervoso se a gente não ajudasse mesmo. – rio._

_Já estou me revirando na cama, pronta a dormir. Ainda tem mais uma última mensagem da noite, mas como todas as outras não deve ser nada de mais. As únicas pessoas que me procuram pra algo tão urgente são os caras que vêm cobrar contas atrasadas!_

"_- Elie, tudo bem? – eu conheço essa voz! – É o Haru. – é ele sim! – Eu quero te pedir um favor, se puder... – faria até mil se ele pedisse – Será que eu posso ficar na sua casa amanhã?"_

_Meu cérebro parou. oo Minha casa, amanhã? Paro a mensagem e começo a juntar as palavras. Haru/minha casa/amanhã/sozinhos. Fico de joelhos bem rápido encima da cama e sem saber o que fazer; ou eu comemoro ou inicio uma sessão de choro de desespero. Não sei o que é que eu vou fazer! Ele é meu chefe, mas também o cara de quem eu gosto._

_Ele é independente, gentil, tem um sorriso lindo e caloroso e também um corpo maravilhoso!... òó Elie, que tipo de pensamento é esse? Vou acabar me transformando em uma tarada e minha primeira vítima vai ser ele! Tudo bem, momento pra respirar... Talvez ele até venha com a noiva. oo Ai não, isso não! Ceder meu amado lar pra um casal de pombinhos que não me inclui?_

_Se bem que ia ser meio ridículo ele vir até a minha casa com a noiva só com a intenção de ficar namorando. Mas... Não, é melhor eu parar de pensar no talvez que a paranóia passa! Começo a olhar em volta. A bagunça é tanta que nem meu reflexo no espelho eu consigo ver! Vou ter muito trabalho..._


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

_Eu já estou acordada a mais de duas horas e só o que consegui arrumar durante este tempo foram os banheiros. A mensagem do Haru me deixou ansiosa, porém nervosa, e não faço a menor idéia do motivo dele escolher logo a minha casa! Só sei que ela tem que estar brilhando de limpa! * * Foocoo!_

"_- Elie, tudo bem? É o Haru. Eu quero te pedir um favor, se puder... Será que eu posso ficar na sua casa amanhã? ~ ~ É que o meu pai viajou com a minha mãe e eles se esqueceram de me contar, então eu tô meio que... trancado do lado de fora. Eu vou dormir hoje na casa de um amigo meu, mas ele tá ocupado e realmente não posso ficar sozinho devido ao meu problema com a bagunça. Sei que deve ser meio chato pra você, mas eu preciso mesmo da sua ajuda... Se tiver tudo ok pra você, me liga, certo? Eu te vejo amanhã."_

_Não consigo parar de pensar no que ele falou. Perguntas não param de me vir à cabeça: "Por que logo eu?", "O que a noiva dele tá fazendo, que não pode acudir o próprio noivo?", "A que distância fica a cidade mais próxima daqui?", dentre outras... Nem é pelo fato dele vir pra tão perto de mim. Mas e se ele só estiver vindo pra cá como sua última opção?_

_Seria um trauma que eu teria que aturar pelo resto da minha vida sem graça! õ õ Ultimamente, por causa de todo o stress amoroso, eu não consigo mais me concentrar nem no meu trabalho, que dirá na organização da casa! Levantei mais cedo pra ligar pra ele e confirmar que dá. Haru disse que chegaria ao meio-dia, então vai dar tempo para fazer o almoço._

_Isto se tudo ficar limpo antes das onze._

_- Se aquela safada da Melodia não estivesse ocupada...! – rosno, levantando com muito sufoco duas caixas de papelão entupidas com meus brinquedos antigos – E eu tenho dado duro no trabalho tanto quanto ela. ¬¬_

_Prendo meus cabelos, tiro as sandálias e ponho as roupas mais frescas que encontro pela frente. Vou direto para a pia, entupida de louça e até de restos de comida. As janelas são as próximas, e estão super manchadas com marcas de dedo. No fim vejo que não deu tempo de preparar o almoço. Argh!_

_- A campainha! – olho para o relógio – São doze horas em ponto? É difícil um cara chegar na hora que diz que vai... – a campainha continua tocando – Já vou! – corro para atender a porta e vejo meu sorridente chefe com uma mochila pequena – Oi Har... Q-quer dizer, senhor..._

_- Elie, eu já não falei que não precisa de formalidades? – ele desfaz o sorriso, balançando a mão – Somos amigos, não?_

_- Ah sim, claro...! – evito demonstrar o meu desânimo ao escutar isto – Por favor, entre._

_- Obrigado. – ele passa e eu fecho a porta – Nossa, sua casa é bonita! E muito organizada também...!_

_- ^^' Nem tanto... – coço a cabeça, rindo totalmente sem jeito – Sei que é pequena, mas tem um quarto de hóspedes frente ao meu. Pode se acomodar._

_- Valeu Elie, tô te devendo uma! – vai andando pela indicação que fiz para o seu quarto._

_- Droga! Por que eu não acordei mais cedo ainda? Agora não vou mais poder fazer o almoço sem que ele veja! ' – sussurro indignada._

_- Ah Elie, sem querer ser chato... – aparece do corredor. Rapidamente, me viro assustada – O almoço tá pronto? É que eu saí da casa do meu amigo sem comer, sabe... – sorri._

_- * * "Ah, ele sem jeito é muito lindo!" – penso isso e começo a sorrir sem perceber – Bom, eu ia fazer, mas..._

_- Mas...? – vem andando na minha direção. Olho ao redor da casa, com as mãos atrás das costas._

_- - -' Perdi muito tempo arrumando a casa, e me esqueci._

_- Ah... Mas se for por isso não tem problema. – coloca a mão no bolso – Minha carteira está comigo, então podemos sair e almoçar fora. O que acha?_

_- A-almoçar fora? – meu rosto começa a esquentar e tento me esconder virando o rosto para o outro lado – Certo._

_- Beleza. Pera um pouco que eu vou me trocar._

_- Sim, chefe. – faço uma leve continência quando ele vira._

_- O que disse? – vira-se outra vez. Desfaço a pose._

_- Nada... Haru. – quando percebo o que falei me reprimo._

_- Ah, melhorou. n n Gosto quando me chama de Haru._

_- Sério? É que... não sou muito acostumada. – sorrio._

_- Pois se acostume, senão eu posso te repreender! – sai._

_- Ah... – suspiro e me viro, procurando a bolsa pela mesa – Eu queria que você me repreende-se um pouquinho._

_Por muita coincidência, ou então seja lá o que venha disso, o Haru gosta da mesma lanchonete que eu e é pra lá que nós vamos e no carro dele, õ õ que eu nem sabia que estava estacionado na entrada da casa! Como é de se esperar, além de muito lindo é chique e de bom gosto. Eu não sou a única que compete para tomar ele da noiva patricinha._

_A garçonete que vem sempre atender a mesa onde Melodia e eu nos sentamos, e é onde eu e Haru estamos, até então sempre muito calma, começa a se atirar encima dele._

_- O que você vai pedir Elie? – fico abismada dele não ter notado que ela tá dando tanto mole, ou deve estar fingindo._

_- Ah, eu vou querer o mesmo de sempre e pode trazer a sobremesa também, tá? – a garçonete anota e vira pra ele._

_- E o senhor? O que pretende comer?_

_- Bom, tem muita coisa boa. Mas eu vou querer o que a Elie pediu também. – fecha o cardápio._

_- Tudo bem, eu já volto com os pedidos. – sai rebolando._

_- Vadia! – sussurro, mas ele acaba escutando e me olha._

_- O quê? – abro a boca algumas vezes._

_- Tia... Quis dizer tia, ela parece com a minha tia! - -'_

_- Estranho. – ri, com a maior inocência do mundo._

_Durante o almoço conversamos o tempo todo e eu acabei descobrindo que temos mais em comum do que imaginei. As horas passam voando e quando nos damos conta já são duas da tarde. Resolvemos sair para andar um pouco, de carro, é claro! Em uma das lojas que vemos acho um lindo colar. Ele tem um pingente no formato de cruz azul. Acabo me aproximando da vitrine._

_- Olha Haru, você não acha esse colar lindo?_

_- É sim, é legal... – sorri. Continuo encarando o pingente – Quer ele de presente pra você, Elie?_

_- Como assim? – saio de perto da vitrine – Você quer dar ele pra mim? Eu só tava admirando._

_- Mas se quiser eu compro pra você, não tem problema._

_- Mas Haru... – o sorriso dele só aumenta._

_- Olha, só por ter me chamado pelo meu nome eu vou te dar aquele colar agora mesmo! – entra na loja._

_- o o Não, espera aí! – tento segurá-lo, mas não dá._

_- Por favor, pode me dar aquele colar que está ali?_

_- Claro. – a vendedora sai do balcão e vai buscar._

_- Espera um pouco Haru, não precisa fazer isso!_

_- Tudo bem Elie, eu quero te dar um presente._

_- Mas... – abaixo um pouco os olhos – E a sua noiva?_

_- Ah... – ri – É com isso que você está incomodada?_

_- Claro! – volto a olhá-lo – Não quero causar problemas!_

_- Não vai ter problema nenhum, porque nós terminamos._

_- Como é? – levo um susto – Mas por quê?_

_- Ah, eu disse pro meu pai que eu não queria ficar com alguém tão chata quanto ela. – revira os olhos – A única coisa que sabia fazer era dar ordens._

_- É mesmo. De chefe, basta um! – rimos._

_Acabo me conformando; ele vai levar o colar de qualquer maneira, independente do que eu diga! E pode parecer pura maldade, mas uma parte minha ficou aliviada quando soube da separação deles. Já passa das sete quando voltamos para casa. Estranhamente, as luzes estão todas acesas._

_- Ué, eu achei que tivesse desligado tudo antes de sair._

_- Você deve ter esquecido. – ri – Vamos entrar para ver._

_- Certo. – começo a andar quando ele me empurra de leve. Acho mais estranho o fato dele ter rido, mas abro a porta com a mesma naturalidade._

_- SURPRESA! – outro susto. Todos os meus amigos me parabenizam com balões, confetes, buzinas e um bolo._

_- Pessoal? – rio. Nem sei o que fazer – Ai, meu Deus..._

_- Ficou tão distraída com o trabalho que se esqueceu do próprio aniversário, não é? – Melodia me abraça rindo. Ela e eu sabemos que não foi só por isso, mas ignoramos._

_- Nossa gente, obrigada! Eu estou muito feliz, mas como conseguiram trazer tudo sem que eu... – de repente percebo._

_- Pedimos ao Haru que segurasse você. – Julia responde aos risos – Era só enquanto arrumávamos tudo, mas vocês passaram mais tempo do que o normal fora. – os outros nos olham com "aquela" expressão na mesma hora._

_- o o' Na-não é o que estão pensando! – tento explicar, mas o nervosismo é ainda maior e acabo engolindo as letras._

_- Deixa pra lá. Vamos comemorar! – é aí que noto que há uma pessoa que ainda não conheço pessoalmente na festa._

_- Elie, eu quero te apresentar o Musica. – Melodia me arrasta na direção dele. Apertamos as mãos._

_- A Melodia me falou muito de você. O tempo todo!_

_- É mesmo? – sorrio, e em especial do vermelho na face dela – Espera um pouco. Cabelos pretos, ele toca guitarra e mora num apartamento de luxo? É amigo do Haru, não é?_

_- É sim, sou eu mesmo. – Haru e ele batem as mãos._

_Ainda surpresa, eu sou levada pra detrás da mesa para ouvir todos cantarem parabéns e assoprar as velas. Sem pestanejar, entrego o primeiro pedaço de bolo para o Haru e dou uma desculpa qualquer, mas a verdade é que adorei passar um pouquinho do meu tempo com ele!_

_- Ué, não vai ficar lá dentro? É sua festa! – Haru senta do meu lado no banco do jardim depois de me achar. Sorrio._

_- Eu queria ver as estrelas, sentir o vento. – mesmo de olhos fechados, noto que ele prende algo no meu pescoço._

_- Este é seu presente de aniversário. – diz quando já abri os olhos e segurei o colar nas mãos._

_- Obrigada. – rimos – Sabe Haru... Não teve uma vez que eu tenha olhado pra você e não tenha te visto sorrindo._

_- Sério? Eu sempre reparei que você fazia isso. – basta ele terminar a frase e meu coração começa a palpitar rápido._

_- Você... * * Você reparou? – ele confirma com a cabeça._

_- Eu também sempre te observei Elie. Mas eu acho que você também não percebeu isso, não é?_

_- Não. – sorrio sem jeito – Eu sou meio distraída._

_- Só que eu gosto deste seu jeito. – pela primeira vez na vida, Haru Glory está falando sério, mesmo sorrindo ainda._

_- Bom... Eu... – minhas palavras vão engasgando. Não sei mais se estou contente em excesso ou com medo que o que estamos conversando seja sonho._

_- Elie... – vira-se de frente para mim. Faço o mesmo de maneira quase inconsciente – Você aceitaria ser a minha namorada?_

_- Sua... – levo as mãos até a boca – Sua namorada? o o_

_- É. – coloca uma mão atrás da cabeça – Mas eu entendo se você quiser um tempo pra pensar, não quero que se sinta pressionada. – é só aí que vejo que estamos de mãos dadas._

_- Você é ainda mais bonito envergonhado. – acabo por deixar escapar, fazendo-o rir – Eu aceito._

_- Mesmo? – é a vez dele se assustar – Jura?_

_- Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada! – foi rápida demais a resposta?_

_- Que ótimo! – ele comemora – Vou avisar aos meus pais o quanto antes para que eles possam te conhecer._

_- Não acha que vão se decepcionar comigo?_

_- Claro que não! Eu confesso que a minha mãe até queria saber se eu estava saindo com você. – rimos novamente._

_- Então ela vai gostar. – ele concorda – Mas estou mais feliz por sua causa. Você é o presente que eu sempre quis!_

_- Verdade? – noto que ele está lutando para que eu não veja o quanto tá envergonhado – Então eu posso pedir um?_

_- O que você quer? – ele se aproxima devagar._

_- Posso te beijar? – não respondo, apenas diminuo a distância sorrindo._

_**Fim**___

* * *

_**Ah, que tudo gente! Eu surtei legal fazendo o papel de Elie aqui. Foi do nada a fanfic, saiu ontem a noite no meio do meu tédio. Espero que tenha ficado boa, pq eu adorei fazer! Alías, esta foi a minha primeiríssima quase one-shot (** Ah, aplausos ~ fogos ~!). Mandem reviews, ok, ok? Bjus e bye, bye.**_


End file.
